


Memories of tomorrow

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Other, Supportive Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Dipper Pines wakes up every morning as if it were the same day after an accident. His sister visits him whenever she can. But a young blond man never fails to appear in the park, seen from the brunette's window, every morning.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 7





	Memories of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los recuerdos del mañana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072162) by [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash). 



> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm Spanish ^w^'  
> Still, I hope you all like it!

The long days of November was what he remembered when he woke up in the hospital every morning, with bandages around his head and his gaze lost somewhere. Those were days when, engrossed, he couldn't take his eyes off an abandoned park. Which could be seen from the window.

The light blinded him, but he hardly noticed it, because every morning a young man appeared in that park, and not a moment did he wait to return his gaze to the young man in the hospital. 

"But that is not possible," he thought, because it was very far away, and hidden among branches. And yet, if I can see him, the blond can too, he reminded himself.

Every morning was a new encounter with that dark-eyed man. And in the afternoon, a bittersweet farewell with her sister. The next day, what he lived couldn't be remembered. 

Today he was 25 years old. They were both 25 years old.

"Dipdop! Happy Birthday brother!" exclaimed the oldest twin, carrying a gift wrapped in navy blue paper. His favorite color, the brother noted. He smiled at her affectionately.

"Good morning, Mabel, and happy birthday to you too. I'm sorry I couldn't buy you anything” he apologized, although somewhat confused, as he believed he was still in the middle of November. His sister just laughed, as happy as he remembered her.

"Afternoon, it is afternoon" she corrected him, as she always did "And don't worry about it" then she paused for a long time, thinking deeply about something "Hey, Dipper..." Mabel shifted uncomfortably from side to side, not knowing how to start this conversation. The doctors warned her that it was better not to tell him this, because the next day he would ask for them and every day she would give him the same answer, with the same reaction. Neither of them would resist it.

"Whatever it is, Mabel, you know you can tell me" the brown-haired man assured her when he saw her like this "By the way, I haven't heard from Stan and Ford in a while. How are they doing?"

"Oh... This is... what I wanted to tell you, Dipper," she began uncertainly. She looked him in the eye, conveying a great and unusual seriousness "S-something happened"

Immediately, upon hearing those words, the youngest of the twins tensed, sensing where that conversation was going "Go on, please," asked the latter, seeing that the other was silent.

"They... died. Yesterday. It was natural, in their beds. They died together, and in peace" she finally admitted.

"Oh" Dipper didn't know what else to say. And to avoid spending more time in that sad discomfort, he turned his attention outside, remembering vaguely seeing the young blond man that morning. Except that no one was there. And the park was free of the typical dry leaves of autumn.

"Mabel... what month are we in?" He caught the other's attention.

"W-well, in the summer, of course, silly" she giggled nervously.

"No. No, no, no" he denied, with his hands on his head, the youngest "That's not what I asked you. And why do you look... older? His brown eyes were on her, as if judging her

"I-I..." she couldn't do it. The doctors warned her. Maybe it was better not to answer him truthfully. And on her pale lips a trembling smile was drawn "I'm just tired Dipdip. And, you are right, it's not summer. I was kidding you” she laughed again.

"Oh?" Remembering the gift, he asked, half joking, and more relieved "And this? It is also part of this joke, Mabel?"

"You caught me, brobro! It's a sweater made by me! It's... just a gift to make you feel better today" so sweet of her, thought Dipper. 

"Thank you very much" he said, happy to receive something from his sister. She really was the best. The older one sighed wearily.

"I ... I have to go now, brother. Today I'm going to... visit Uncle Stan and Uncle Ford" she lied with difficulty.

"Oh..." he lowered his gaze, disappointed at this short visit "Tell them I love them for me, Mabel"

"Sure. I'll come see you tomorrow, Dipper" she said her goodbye, unable to continue in the company of her brother any longer.

_The next day..._

Dipper Pines opened his eyes as he noticed the light escaping from the window, the curtains aside. Positioning himself on that hospital bed, the brown-haired man noticed something yellow (oh, so different from this white room) out of the corner of his eye. It was a sheet of paper, folded in half. Curiously, Dipper opened it and read its contents:

«Pine tree, Dipper, Mason, whatever you prefer to call yourself,

I am writing to inform you of the death of your beloved uncles, Stanley and Stanford, something that Shooting Star will certainly not tell you about again. Surely you will wonder why I tell you this, or if it is some kind of joke. And no, it's not a joke. I'm not that kind of Demon HAHAHA!

Getting to the point, I will tell you something else that no one has ever said to you, well, except for the first day. Yesterday you turned 25, and it's been 5 years since that drunk (dead and in hell, I assure you) hit you when you left the University.

I am that man that you always see out of the window, and if you do not believe me, look outside and there you will see me. But before, I warn you that you will not remember any of this in the morning. Why? Because you have amnesia. You can only remember from 20 years down. So I ask you (order, let's be honest) to hide this under your pillow. And ask your sister for a diary so that you can write down what happens every morning. That way you will always remember the next thing that happens in your life. And for you to always remember me, Pine tree.

See you this morning

B. C. ».

"What ...!?" exclaimed the young man "T-This can't be true. No... I..." He grabbed his head, noticing a slight pang of pain in his temple "... what's going on?" Then he remembered a part of the letter that spoke about a man.

And he looked out the window.

"Impossible" he let go between his teeth, amazed. If Mabel was going to visit him, she wasn't going to tell him about this, or she was going to think he was crazy. And he wasn't crazy. The letter must have been a joke from that man, for sure. Or maybe from Mabel. Dipper gulped, meeting the blonde's dark gaze.


End file.
